


I came back for you Stiles

by foxberryshipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Does anyone even ship this?, Fluff, I am actual steo trash, M/M, Past stiles/theo, Sexual Tension, Steo, What am I even thinking writing this at 1:30am?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxberryshipper/pseuds/foxberryshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Theo," Stiles replied glumly.<br/>"What's up?"<br/>"Nothing. I just kind of feel like the three of us are growing apart and I don't want that."<br/>He bit his nails anxiously. <br/>"I only have you two and I don't think I could cope if something happened."<br/>"Stiles, Scott and I will never leave you I promise," He grinned. "Now are you going to stop being such a killjoy and get dancing?"<br/>He smiled and sat up from his place on the bench. Theo had never been good at the touchy feely kind of crap. That had always been Scott's talent.</p><p>Explanation as to how they knew Theo when they were younger, why he's so attached to Stiles (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) and why he moved away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came back for you Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance I'm writing this at 1:30am because I am steo trash and I didn't want to ship them but hey it happened.

Stiles had known Theo almost as long as he had known Scott. They had practically grown up together and were pretty much the three musketeers of beacon hills. All of that changed one night at the school disco. It started off ok, dancing with a few kids from their year and waiting on the sidelines as Scott made a complete idiot of himself in front of some random blonde girl in the year above who was way too out of his league. It was then Stiles felt someone sit on the bench beside him.  
"Not trying to find yourself a girl?" He smirked.  
"Hey Theo," Stiles replied glumly.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing. I just kind of feel like the three of us are growing apart and I don't want that."  
He bit his nails anxiously.   
"I only have you two and I don't think I could cope if something happened."  
"Stiles, Scott and I will never leave you I promise," He grinned. "Now are you going to stop being such a killjoy and get dancing?"  
He smiled and sat up from his place on the bench. Theo had never been good at the touchy feely kind of crap. That had always been Scott's talent.  
"Thanks."  
For a second, Stiles saw something other than sympathy in Theo's eyes. Before he could talk himself out of it, he kissed him. The blaring dance music rang in his ears and the taste of cheap alcohol and breath mints lingered on his lips. Suddenly, Theo broke them apart.  
"Fuck I'm sorry Theo," Said Stiles.  
"No- no it's- it's fine Stiles I have to go. I'll speak to you tomorrow."  
He ran out of the school building, giving Stiles no time to justify his actions. What would he say anyway? It would most probably have been a painful few minutes of awkward babbling and wishing the ground would swallow him up. For a second it felt like there was something there but maybe that was just him. He sat back down rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  
"Stiles why do you have to always fuck everything up," He sighed.

The next day, he went to school as normal. Scott - being his usual happy, oblivious self - hadn't even noticed the kiss since he was too busy trying to get a girl to dance with him. Stiles listened through gritted teeth about how he was about to ask her for a dance when the smoke from the smoke machine had given him an asthma attack in front of half the school. He really wanted to tell Scott but he worried it would drive them further apart and Theo didn't turn up to any lessons, making Stiles feel even guiltier (if that was actually a word). He made an excuse to be on his own after school - that his dad wanted them to spend some time together - to get some privacy. Scott just blinked his brown puppy dog eyes and waved him off as they went their different paths. The street was filled with crowds of other students going home which for once made him glad. The noise kept his thoughts buried just for a few moments.

After hours of trying to concentrate enough to do his math work, Stiles finally gave up. Sure it was his first kiss but Theo didn't push away that quickly. Why did it have to be his best friend that he had a crush the size of mount everest on? He probably freaked the guy out so much he'd never talk to him again and now he'd have to come up with an explanation for Scott. He threw a pen at the wall and went to lie down on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling. His life was a fucking mess there was no denying it that now it had just got a billion times worse. The doorbell rang and Stiles could hear his dad unlocking the door and speaking to someone. There was a plodding sound as the same someone walked up the stairs.   
"Stiles we need to talk"  
"Woah dude not cool," He scrambled to his feet as Theo sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Sorry. I'm sorry I shouldn't have pulled away."  
"Well you see the thing is you whaaat-"   
"I'm glad you kissed me," He said, moving closer to Stiles who was leaning against the headboard.   
"You know what?" He replied. "I'm kind of glad I kissed you too now."  
He stared into Theo's eyes. They seemed genuine. Before long he was kissing him again, still tasting the breath mints and feeling his hair between his fingers. Maybe this wasn't the best thing for him. Maybe it wasn't right. Hell maybe it could ruin their friendship but for once, Stiles was willing to take a risk.


End file.
